


Forsaken

by Hel



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Execution, Gen, Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hel/pseuds/Hel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been sentenced to death for his crimes. He doesn’t want to die and is utterly unrepentant for what he did, but he’s still a prince and takes his punishment with dignity and grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forsaken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/9985.html?thread=20103937#t20103937) prompt at [norsekink](http://norsekink.livejournal.com) and originally posted [here](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/9985.html?thread=20302593#t20302593).
> 
> Unbeta'd so please point out any mistakes I've made. Con-crit is also welcome.

“What are you doing here?”, Loki asked, looking up from his sitting position on the floor of his prison cell. He'd assumed that he would be spending his last night alone with nothing to distract his thoughts from the upcoming execution. His execution.

Thor stepped into the room and the guard locked the door behind him again.

“Wait, there's no need to answer that. You obviously want to try again and convince me to repent every crime I have committed, don't you?”, Loki said. “You still hope that if I showed penitence and begged for mercy, Odin might revoke my death sentence and let me live instead. Well, let me tell you something, brother. I do not regret anything I've done.”

Thor's shoulders slumped and he sighed. “I'm aware of the fact that you are unrepentant and I also know that there's no hope of Father changing the verdict after he's made up his mind. I came here to offer you company and thus making your last hours more bearable.”

Loki looked at Thor, searching for signs of a hidden agenda but finding none. It was a bit unsettling for Loki because he always had an ulterior motive and assumed that other people did, too. Thor's expression, however, was completely open and sincere; he simply wanted to stay with Loki. Warily, Loki accepted his offer.

“Make yourself at home.” He gestured for Thor to sit down on the floor of the unfurnished cell. “I'm afraid that I can't offer you any comforts that you are used to at the palace. A bare cell is apparently deemed sufficient for prisoners scheduled for execution, even if said prisoner is a prince of Asgard.”

“I don't mind,” Thor said and lowered himself to the ground opposite from Loki. “You're here and that's all that matters to me right now.”

Loki didn't know how to react to that so he said nothing. Thor apparently didn't expect a response anyway because he continued, “You know, I think Father's judgement is too harsh.”

Loki cut him off before he could say anything else. “What is done is done. I don't want to die but the verdict cannot be changed. You've said so yourself. Besides, I thought you came here to distract me from tomorrow's events.”

For once, Thor complied and began to tell Loki about his latest encounter with the Midgardian people and how he managed to completely embarrass himself once again because he still didn't understand some of their social customs. Contrary to his intentions, Loki found himself enjoying the story and his mood lifted considerably.

The night passed quickly and soon light began to fall into the cell, indicating that morning had arrived. Loki got up from from the floor and stretched to remove the stiffness in his joints. They'd been sitting in companionable silence for the last couple of hours and Loki felt almost rested despite not having slept at all.

The door to the cell was opened and a servant stepped through carrying Loki's finest armour. He looked a bit confused by Thor's presence as he expected Loki to be alone in his cell.

“You can leave,” Thor told him. “Your presence is not required.” He didn't have the patience to deal with anyone else right now. The servant nodded and disappeared quickly, not wanting to appear disobedient.

Loki had already started putting on his armour when Thor turned around. “This armour suits you very well, you know. You look like a real warrior whenever you're wearing it,“ Thor said. “Although I think the helmet is a bit ridiculous.”

“I'm not going to be wearing the helmet today,” Loki answered. “I'm not allowed to. And I'm also not allowed to wear the neck guard.”

“Why not?”, Thor asked.

“Because otherwise the beheading would be impossible,” Loki said, which shut Thor right up.

When Loki had finished dressing, Thor put his hands on Loki's shoulders and told him, “I want you to know that I'm going to remember you for who you really are. You'll always be in my heart.”

Loki smiled slightly before he hid his emotions behind an unreadable mask.

“I know,” he said. Then he turned to face the guard, “I'm ready.”

The guard cuffed Loki's hands behind his back and began to lead him slowly along the corridor towards the Great Hall where the execution was supposed to happen. Thor had already walked ahead because he was expected to take his place beside Odin and Frigga before Loki arrived.

Loki stopped at the entrance to the Great Hall and told the guard, “I'll walk the rest of the way alone. You don't need to lead me through the crowd like a dog on a leash.”

The guard opened his mouth to protest but Loki cut him short. “Yes, I know that you're worried that I'll try to escape and you'll be held responsible but how am I supposed to flee? The hall is packed full of people who would gladly assist in my re-capturing. Many of them are well-versed in sorcery whereas my magical abilities have been stripped away. Any attempt to escape would be foolish.”

Finally the guard relented and opened the doors for Loki. Every head in the audience turned towards him and with all the dignity Loki could muster he walked across the hall, stopping only when he was standing in front of his family. He bowed his head slightly.

Odin stepped forward and asked, “Do you have any last words you'd like to say? Maybe show penitence for your crimes? This is your last chance to unburden your soul.”

Loki stood up straight and looked Odin right into the eyes. “I don't regret anything,” he said. “And I'm not going to beg for mercy. Let's get this over with before it turns into a spectacle unworthy of our family.”

He cast one last look at Thor and Frigga, standing behind Odin. Thor looked slightly amused as if he hadn't expected Loki to react in any other way. It was much easier to bear than the sadness in Frigga's eyes. She wasn't crying openly because she knew that it'd break Loki but keeping her composure was taking its toll on her.

Loki turned around to face the crowd and began walking towards the boulder on which he was to lay his head so that his neck was exposed and the decapitation could be performed easily. Heimdall was already standing next to it, the blade in his hands gleaming in the sunlight. It took just a few steps before Loki stood behind the stone.

He knelt down gracefully and bowed forward to put his head on the stone. Although he couldn't see Heimdall with his face turned the other way he felt him moving closer and raising his sword at Odin's signal.

Loki's last glance was of Odin collapsing to the floor, overcome with the impact of what he had just ordered. Then Heimdall's sword came down and Loki saw no more.


End file.
